Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including multiple transmitters placed at a single-chip semiconductor substrate, and a near field communication (NFC) system including the integrated circuit.
NFC is a short-range communication method using a carrier frequency of 13.56 MHz. A loop antenna is used in NFC. A magnetic secure transmission (MST) is another communication method separate from an NFC system. Both the MST method and the NFC method are used on smart phones. The MST method uses a transmitter similar in structure to an NFC transmitter, and also uses a loop antenna for signal transmission.